Greenman vs. Garamedon
|next =Greenman vs. Antguirus |nextname =Greenman vs. Antguirus }} |image =GM EP1 Title.png |nameofepisode =Greenman vs. Garamedon |series =Go! Greenman |episodenumber =1 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =1973 }} Greenman vs. Garamedon is the first episode of Go! Greenman. Plot The episode starts with Maoh in the Underworld, who has temporarily lost his memory. He looks around him to try and remember where and who he is, and asks if anyone is there. Tonchiki then appears and explains to Maoh that he is Satan, the source of all evil in the world, and has been banished to the Underworld by God. He then remembers that Tonchiki is his loyal underling and that he needs the blood of human children to be released from the Underworld. He then awakens four large clay dolls who turn out to be the Minions of Maoh. He then sends one of the minions and Tonchiki to where the kids are, so they can capture them for their blood. They begin chasing the children, but are stopped in their tracks by a mysterious figure, who introduces himself as Greenman, an envoy of God and that he is here to protect the children. The subordinate runs at the hero, but is quickly defeated. Tonchiki also tries to fight Greenman, but is thrown down and simply watches as his ally is defeated. Now scared for his life, Tonchiki teleports back to the Underworld. After practically begging for help, Maoh agrees to assist Tonchiki, and gives him the ability to mutate the minion. Tonchiki and the minion then teleport back, and the doll is mutated into the beetle , Garamedon. The monster doesn't faze Greenman, and the two fought. Greenman then showed off his staff weapon known as the Greenman Stick, which he utilized to quickly beat down the monster. Fearful of the monster's defeat, Maoh has Tonchiki instruct Garamedon to fire off his laser weapon. The beam revealed to Maoh (who had been watching from the Underworld) that their new foe Greenman, was actually robotic. While Greenman was temporarily stunned from the beam, Tonchiki had Garamedon grow to giant size. This also didn't faze the hero, as he said the words "Greenman Giant Machine Change!" and utilized his electronics to grow to match the monster's size. Another battle then took place in a small town, and Greenman used three more of his attacks. First, an attack called Ear Boomerang where Greenman throws an explosive red boomerang, then a powerful dart known as the Leg Arrow, and the monster was finished off with Greenman Breaster where Greenman fires multiple missiles from his chest. Garamedon fell over from the impact, and exploded. After the hero's victory, Greenman introduces the children to the Greenman Calls, small handheld devices that can be used to summon Greenman when the kids are in danger. Appearances Monsters *Maoh *Tonchiki *Garamedon Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Minions of Maoh *Green Call *Greenman *Greenman Stick Gallery Greenman - Monsters - Maoh & Cretin.jpeg|Tonchiki and Maoh in the Underworld. Phant1.png|The Minions of Maoh are awoken. Phant2.png|Tonchiki and a minion chase the children Phant3.png|Greenman fights the minion Phant4.png|The kids gather around Greenman b9z3p.gif|The minion turning into another monster Phant5.png|The minion is transformed Greenman - Monsters - Cretin revealing his creation, Garamedon.jpg|Tonchiki reveals Garamedon Greenman - Monsters - Greenman battling Garamedon.jpg|Greenman battling Garamedon Phant6.png|Garamedon uses his beam to look inside Greenman Phant7.png|The inside of Greenman Greenman - Monsters - Greenman in giant form.jpg|Greenman in giant form Phant8.png|Garamedon and Greenman fight in giant form Phant9.png|Garamedon is defeated Greenman - Episode 1 - The smoke clears.jpg Trivia *It is never explained how Greenman got to Earth in the beginning of the episode or where he went at the end of the episode. *The episode is only 8 minutes and 37 seconds long. *''Greenman vs. Garamedon'' is the only episode in which Greenman isn't called by the kids using the Green Call. *Parts of the episode were filmed at Ozenji Furusato ParkLooking4locations Blog: 行け！グリーンマン　王禅寺公園 References Category:Toho Category:Go! Greenman Category:Episodes Category:Go! Greenman Episodes